nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Pallet
Background In an alternate universe, very far from the planet Earth lies a planet much like it. The planet is different however, due to the numerous creatures that inhabit it. These creatures are al special in their own way. The land was peaceful until Richtofen took control of the zombies. The two explorers from Shangri-La were teleported back to this realm, where they used to call home. Now, the town that was a trademark for all adventuers has fallen to the clutches of Richtofen's minions. Map Details The map is rectangular and small, about Nuketown's size. There is a house in the top left and right corners. A lab is located in the bottom right corner. Trees surround the map, barring escape to the east or west. A lake is at the southern end of the map, leading to the ocean. A flower bed surrounded by a fence is in the bottom left corner. The flower bed contains the Pack-a-Punch machine as well as PHD Flopper. Outside of each house is a perk-a-cola machine. The left has Stamin Up, the other has a new perk, Scrapperade. To the north of these houses is an exit leading off to a field. The exit has been blocked by a downed tree, but leaves enough space to have a trap similar to the Flogger in Shi No Numa. Weapons you can find on walls will be the M14, Olympia and Five-Seven all for 500 points. The zombies will spawn from the ground around the map. The 3 buildings on this map, will be explained more in detail. Red's House This house seems like a normal home at first. When you snoop around enough, you'll notice the dust-heavy appliances and furiture. A blood stain is located on the table in the center of the room. Quick Revive is located in the corner opposite the stairs. Double Tap is next to the sink and TV in the top left corner. (Floor 2) The bed at the corner of the room is covered in blood. The PC in the corner can store your grenades for you. An easter egg radio can be found next to the PC. The TV in the room's center is covered in dust and blood. A hole is in the roof, allowing zombies to drop in. A hole in the corner of the room allows players to drop to outside.(Kinda like the corner in the second level of the bar in Town) Deadshot Daiquri is also located in this room. On the wall is an MP5 for 1000 points. The mystery box spawns in this room as well. Gary's House This house only has 1 floor. The table in the center has a B23R available for 1000 points. The fridge in this room allows gun storage like on Tranzit. In the corner is Mule Kick for 5000 points. The room has a table in the center, and a broken television on the floor, which both bar movement. Both Gary and Daisy will say a quote upon entering here. The mystery box also spawns in here. The Lab The lab is a peculiar place. Holes in the roof allow for zombies to climb in. The new Evoluter machine and Time Capsule are located here. At the north end of the room, players can store points. The Ak74u and M16 are on the wall for 1000 and 1200 points, respectively. The power switch is located to the left of the evoluter machine on the wall. The Time Capsule is on the desk in the top right corner. One of the easter egg radios is located next to the fallen bookshelves in the bottom right corner. A mystery box spawn is in the bottom left corner. Tombstone is also located in this room. Features *Shrieker Zombies return from Shangri-La. They spawn about every 5-6 rounds. *Hellhounds are replaced with Houndooms in survival mode. In Grief, the Hellhounds remain. *4 easter egg radios lay around the map, describing the events between Shangri-La and Pallet. *The Evoluter, a machine made from parts of the Pack-a-Punch machine which allows players to upgrade grenades. *The Time Capsule, which lets the player spend points on purely weapons from Call of Duty:World at War. *Gun Storage and the bank along with Grenade Storage are present on this map. *Every Perk-a-Cola to date along with Scrapperade are present. *An improvised Flogger trap machine made from wood and other scrap parts. *Rats will grab Power-Ups and run off with them, similar to the Shangri-La monkeys. *Exclusive to this map, CaterpieZombies will drop down on the player when near a tree. These act like denizens, but are much more vulnerable to knife hits. They are hard to aim at though, due to their very small size. *A horse is present on this map. The War horse is unlocked after meeting some standards... *The Perk Bottle bottle power-up drops in this map. This is done by defeating a Hellhound/Houndoom wave without the use of a wonder weapon. They rarely will drop from Shrieker Zombies. *Fire devils are present like Nuketown Zombies, but they will sometimes rip through the map, downing players caught in it. They are very easy to dodge, especially with Stamin Up. Once caught in, the player will take damage unless they escape. This is done by sprinting. *Missingno. will appear every 12 rounds. Missingno. can take perks away and empty out grenade and gun storages. The glitchy figure can be taken down with explosive weapons and does not have a lot of health. Upgrade Grenades Upgrading grenades costs 4500 points. Semtex- 'When stuck to a zombie or object, zombies will follow it until it explodes. '''Frag- ' Creates a larger explosion. '''Monkey Bombs- '''C4 is replaced with a shock charge, killing and stunning zombies. '''EMP Grenade- '''The grenades have a longer effect on the zombies and will not affect allies. '''Gersh Device- '''If the player enters the portal with the zombies, he will gain points for the amount of zombies who entered.( Ideas for this are welcome) '''Shock Charge- ''(renamed Holy Storm) The shock charge will summon a lightning bolt from the sky, killing zombies. Zombies who are not killed will be "charged" and move faster. Easter Egg Radios ''Radio 1: Shangri-La, Entry 7501 Brock: Gary, we are outnumbered! Gary: Use your gun, dammit! I ain't dying like this! *Zombie screams, gunfire heard.* Brock: I can't help feeling we did this before. Gary: Deja vu? Brock: More like...a time loop... Gary: Do you mean that we're stuck killing these zombies over and over? Brock: We have no choice but to roll with it. This is a jail sentence, and it's for the rest of our lives. Gary: I'll never get to see my sis again..." *More gunfire is heard before static as radio cuts off* This radio is found on the second floor of Red's home. It describes, as you can see, Gary and Brock realising they are in a time loop. Radio 2: Shangri-La, Entry 7052 Brock: Gary, look! Gary: Their eyes are blue? Oh good god there eyes are blue! Brock: Get a hold of yourself! Gary: Brock, take a look, at the top of the temple! Brock: It's probably another time loop, Gary. We got nothing left to lose anyway, so let's freaking go. *Gunfire is heard among zombies screams before a teleporter sound being heard* This describes Brock and Gary in the time loop after Richtofen taking control of the zombies on Moon. The portal they stepped into transported them to Pallet. Richtofen sent them back home to achieve his own goals. This radio is heard in the flower bed. Radio 3, Pallet Town,Kanto Research Lab Prof: Hanson, do you have the parcel? Hanson: Professor, these creatures outside... are attacking the town! '' ''Prof: Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? What is wrong with you? Hanson: Prof, I'm serious, you must close off the Evoluter before they come! *Sounds of a door breaking down are heard, zombie cries are heard* Prof: Hanson, lock down the machines! Conserve the power by shutting it down! '' ''*Opening of window is heard* Hanson:Prof, don't leave me here! I have a family! Prof: I do too! *''Professor is heard screaming, along with Hanson, before radio cuts off.'' This radio describes the wherabouts of the Lab's personnel before the zombies came. Both were killed in this attack. This also tells why the power is cut off and why blood stains cover one of the windows in the lab. This radio is found, obviously enough, in The Lab. Radio 4: Pallet Town, Red's Residence Woman: I'm glad to see you Red! How are you? *Silence* Woman: Are your partners doing ok? Let them rest a bit. *Static is heard* Woman: Well, take care now son, if you're leaving. Your father would be proud to see you now. *Silence* Woman: What's this? You were invited to a tournament in Unova? This is amazing! Go on, go ahead and go! Don't worry about me. *Silence* Woman:Well, Red. Best be off now, no? You have to catch that boat? *Door breaking down is heard, zombie yells* Woman: Oh lord! Red, run upstairs now! Go! *Pop sound is heard, followed by animal and zombie cries.* *Footsteps running up stairs are then heard before radio cuts to static* This radio describes the events of Red and his mother, before the zombies. Red tried to fight them back, but had to retreat upstairs. His mother, however, never learned to move from that chair. This radio is found on the first floor of Red's home. Easter Egg The easter egg of this map is fairly short, but leads on to the next map. Step 1 During a match, a player may see a Will-O-Wisp floating outside the map. In order to go on to the next step, the player must hit it with an upgraded weapon. This will cause the Will-O-Wisp to glow and fly somewhere in the distance. Step 2 While in The Lab, a player may notice a glowing static light in the corner next to the Mystery Box spawn. This must beshot by an upgrade weapon. If it is knifed, the player will take damage. After being shot, the light will go out the window and into the distance. Step 3 Next, a player must stand near the lake at the south end of the map. After standing there for half a minute, a miniature whirlpool will appear. This must be hit with an upgrade gun or weapon, but the Ray Gun will not work on it. After doing this, a blue light will fly off to the distance. Step 4 This is by far the hardest step. A player must get a Caterpie Zombie to follow or latch on to it, then kill it with the Improvised Flogger at the north end of the map. After doing this, an a green light will appear. This must be hit by an upgraded grenade, upgraded gun, and a Ray Gun. The player will hear a screeching sound and the light will fly off in the distance. Step 5(Multiplayer) A Missingno. must be lured to the center of the map. While it is in the center, another player must strike it with an upgraded Shock Charge. After Missingno. is hit by the lightning bolt, it will flash a lavender color, then die. Richtofen will then say, "Very nice job. I'm glad i freed you both. Ze both of you do not know what is coming. And it is not something I can control. Well, take care now!" After this, the zombies eyes will turn a lavender color and the player will receive every Perk-A-Cola permanently. Step 5(Solo) Missingno. must be shot and killed with the Ray Gun. Then, the player must throw an upgraded Shock Charge onto the top of The Lab so it hits the satellite on the roof. After the satellite is charged by the bolt, Richtofen will say this: "Wonderbaar! Nice work! Ze satellite is charged and ready for me to communicate with this world. It seems you are alone, my friend. I will keep you company though, out of pity!" After this, random power-ups will spawn after every 3 rounds, ad the player will receive every perk permanently. The zombie's eyes will remain blue. This means that the easter egg will have two different sides to it, depending on if your playing Solo or Multiplayer. On Solo, Richtofen will gain full control of the zombies in Kanto. In Multiplayer, however, an unknown force takes control, and the players must assist Richtofen in getting rid of it. Meat on the Tarmac This game mode is almost like Capture the Flag. Each team starts with a player with the meat. The player with the meat will be solely chased by the zombies and must be protected by his teammates. This proves difficult with the other team out to get you. Meat drops will drop in this mode as well, allowing teams to tag other players with the meat. Grief Visual Differences While playing Grief, the player will be placed on a team as either the Throwback or the Trainer. The Throwback's will wear clothing like Red's original outift. (White sleeves, medallion on hat, open jacket) Depending on which player you are, the outfit will change colors to match your points indicator. *Player 1 will have the normal Throwback outfit. *Player 2 will have a blue jacket instead of red. *Player 3 will have orange sleeves and medallion on their hat. *Player 4 will have a green jacket and yellow medallion. The Trainer's will wear clothing like Red's newer outfit and in Survival. (Red jacket, black sleeves, closed jacket) *Player 1 will have the normal outfit. *Player 2 will have a blue and white color scheme. *Player 3 will have a dark red jacket and black jeans instead of blue. *Player 4 will have a green and yellow color scheme.